Vampire Princess: Breaking the Mold
by Kayla Hatake
Summary: meet Victoria Elizabeth Tepes the vampire princess who breaks the mold follow Victoria and her brothers as they make new friends find love and take on countless challenges while going to human school and acting like teens can they handle it read and find out


**Chapter 1: introducing the family and starting the story**

(warning: this story is rated M for a reason there will be explicit steamy lemons and slang (such as pussy, cock shit like that if you are strongly offended by this well let me put it this way if you use vagina and penis it sorta kills the mood or you can message me and ill do my best not to use such slang) through out the story and also I might add I pinch of incest tell me your opinion)

hi im Victoria Elizabeth Tepes, daughter of Vlad Tepes though many know him by the name Dracula. My mother's name is Laiya dontes (Lay-ah D-aw-n-tess). My mother is 5ft.5inch. she has long flowing earthy wavy curls and the most breath taking eyes that seemed like two liquid pools of glimmering topaz, well most the time, she can change her eye color at will. She has curves in all the right places according to my dad, and no one could argue she does have a beautiful body. She is what I have dub named the species, pragodimus (pr-u-go-dim-us) meaning she has strong pure blood of every supernatural there is.

I have 4 brothers, William, Vladimir, Alexander, and Tristen, but I call them Will, Vlady, Alex, and Tee for short. Will is a playboy and always has a smart ass remark ALWAYS! he's 6ft.3 has sky blue eyes and blonde hair. Vlady is usually quietly reading or drawing but has an ocasional smart remark, non the less though he's quite the gentleman; He is 6ft.7 has red eyes and silver hair. Alex is the bad boy with the phrase 'vamped up' tattooed on his arm and a bloody rose over his heart; he is 6ft.5 has red hair and gold eyes. Then Tee is sweet heart but dont think he's a push over; he's 6ft.2 has black hair and silver eyes.

Then there is me im like a mirror image of my mom but im about 5ft3 and I have a wild mischievous attitude I have a 'tramp stamp' that says 'bite me'. I love singing, acting, art, dancing, fighting (ect.) im the youngest and im daddys little girl...well most of the in all im the party animal.

(A/N if anyone can guess what both alex's tattoos stand for the person can create there own OC and ill incorporate them into the story preferably a female OC but it will be the winners choice and please state if its human or supernatural if supernatural state what type (witch, werewolf, vamp ect.))

ON WITH THE STORY

I wake up and go to my huge bathroom and take a quick shower. Then I go to my huge closet and pulled on a pair of black lace underwear, showing off my long smooth shapely legs and nicely rounded ass, and a dark red low cut cami with lace trim and it was a bit short so it left some of my flat stomach visible. I brushed my hair and left it down I didnt have plans today and it was just mom dad and my brothers and about 4 dozen maids/butlers and it was my house and I was royalty so yeah fuck the police right. I walk down stairs and grab a canister of blood. I didnt like drinking from bodys it seemed wrong to me that was my moms influence plus this way was much less messier and meant we got more blood in us than everywhere else. then i remembered will had invited some new friends of his over but i really didnt care. i leaned on the counter drinking my blood then i hear a slow whistle from the door. i look over to the door and see will "Victoria i have guest over." he hisses. "soooo" i say unenthused. "so get some clothes on" he says. "yeah says the guy that runs around in nothing but his boxers when i have my friends over." i say. "ugh fine but when you get raped don't complain" he grumbles and i laugh. About an hour later my dad calls me and my brothers in for a talk. i walk in and hug my dad "yes daddy you wished to speak with us" i say. "yes im informing you that as of tomorrow you all shall attend a human school" he said. "what but dad you can't" will starts "oh yes i can no arguing william" dad interrupts. i giggle "lets vamp it up" Tristen, Alex and i say high fiveing with smirks on our faces. i was glad to hear that we got to show off all we wanted. i ran up to my room and got ready i know i was being a bit to enthused but i always likes new experiences.

(A/N sorry this is so short)


End file.
